claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Awakened Being Hunting Party
ranks 1-5 Claymores are powerful enough to solo against Awakened Beings. (Ophelia proved she didn't need Clare, as she killed the former single digit female Awakened Being with a single sword slice attack. Clare was only there because Rubel assigned it, wanting to test Clare against a more powerful Awakened Being then that multi-armed paburo mtns male Awakened Being and possibly against Ophelia herself as he might have known Ophelia would be able to smell Clare's Half Awaken-ness and attack Clare thinking that Clare is an Awakened Being) Otherwise, an Awakened Being hunting party consists of a rank 6-9 Claymore as the leader and 3 other lower ranked Claymores. Awakened Being Hunting Parties or other battles against Awakened Beings or encounters with Awakened Beings: 01. Miria (rank 6), Deneve, Helen, and Clare VS multi-armed Paburo mtns male AB 02. Hilda (rank 6), Miria (rank 17), unknown Claymore, and unknown Claymore VS unknown AB 03. Ophelia (rank 4), Clare, and Raki VS former single digit female Gonal town-ruins AB 04A. Miria (rank 8), unknown Claymore, and unknown Claymore VS unknown AB 04B. Ophelia (rank 4) did NOT fight/participate ~"because the AB was too weak", as the other 3 Claymores could handle it. Instead, Ophelia watched the battle along with Black Coat Ermita. Ophelia sensed Hilda's approach and lied to Ermita saying she had to go to "releave herself". Ophelia met with Hilda and took Hilda's black card. After Hilda left, Ophelia tore up Hilda's black card. Ophelia returned and didn't tell Black Coat Ermita anything. 05. Ophelia (rank 4), Miria (rank 8), unknown Claymore, unknown Claymore VS Awakened Hilda 06. Jean (rank 9), Katea, Raquel, and unknown Claymore (and Clare and Galatea) VS Dauf and Riful 07. Eva (rank 7), Kate, Lucia, and unknown Claymore VS Isley's 30 AB army 08A. Miria (rank 6), Tabatha, Yuma, and Cuinee VS Isley's 30 male AB army and Rigardo 08B. Flora (rank 8), Clare, Lily, Wendy, and Carla VS Isley's 30 male AB army and Rigardo 08C. Jean (rank 9), Eliza, Amelia, Natalie, and Diana VS Isley's 30 male AB army and Rigardo 08D. Undine (rank 11), Deneve, Zeruda, Claudia, and Juliana VS Isley's 30 male AB army and Rigardo 08E. Veronica (rank 13), Cynthia, Helen, Pamela, and Matilda VS Isley's 30 male AB army and Rigardo 09. Alicia (rank 1) and Beth (whom didn't actually fight, as Awakened Alicia took care of them all) VS Isley's 11 (out of 23 remaining of the original 30) male AB army 10. Riful and Dauf VS Isley's 12 (out of 23 remaining of the original 30) male AB army 11. Nina (rank 9), unknown Claymore, unknown Claymore, and Clarice (and Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabatha, Yuma, and Clare) VS ambush of 4 ABs 12. Dietrich (rank 8), unnamed Claymore, unnamed Claymore, and unnamed Claymore (and Deneve and Helen) VS a male AB 13. Miata (rank 4) and Clarice VS an AB and some normal yomas (on their way to Rabona to execute Galatea) 14. Clare (rank 47), Cynthia, and Yuma VS a female AB in Lacroa town X. I think Miria said that she had been on 7 AB hunts before, prior to the one with Clare, Deneve, and Helen. Y. I think Deneve said that she had been on 3 AB hunts before, prior to the one with Clare, Miria, and Helen. Z. I think Helen said that either she had been on 1 AB hunt before or none before, prior to the one with Clare, Deneve, Mira 15. Teresa (rank 1) VS Awakened Rosemary 16. Rafaela (rank 2) VS Luciela 17. Irene (rank 3), Sophia, and Noel VS Awakened Priscilla 18. Awakened Priscilla VS Rigardo 19. Awakened Priscilla VS Isley 20. Isley VS Luciela 21. The Abyss Feeders/Eaters VS Riful and Dauf 22. Awakened Alicia (rank 1), Claymore Beth, and the Abyss Feeders/Eaters VS Riful and Dauf 23. Claymore Alicia (rank 1) VS Riful and Dauf 24. Infected Awakened Beth (rank 2) VS Awakened Priscilla 24. Awakened Alicia (rank 1) and Infected Awakened Beth VS Awakened Priscilla 25. The Abyss Feeders/Eaters VS Isley 26. Claymore Clare (rank 47) VS Dauf 27. Audrey (rank 3), Rachel, unknown Claymore, and unknown Claymore (and Miria, Deneve, Helen, and Clare) VS Riful 28. Renee (rank 6) VS Riful and Dauf 29. Infected Dauf (an AB) VS Awakened Priscilla 30. Claymore Clare (rank 47) VS Awakened Priscilla 31. Partially Awakened Clare (rank 47) VS Rigardo (This is/was apart of the Pieta battle against Isley's 30 AB army) 32. Partially Awakened Clare (rank 47) VS Awakened Priscilla 33. The Destroyer VS Awakened Priscilla 34. Agatha VS Galatea and Miata (and Miria, Cynthia, Deneve, Helen, Tabatha, Yuma, Clare, and the humans) 35. Claymore Clare (rank 47) VS Awakened Ophelia 36. Renee (rank 6) VS Awakened Priscilla (child-regressed) and adult Raki 37. Deneve, Helen, and Clare VS Awakened Priscilla VS The Destroyer's huge projectiles flying at them 38. Clare, Deneve, and Helen VS The hellcats 39. Priscilla and Raki VS the hellcats in Ticheri town 40. Clare VS The Destroyer in Rafaela's image (under The Destroyer's "Itachi-like genjutsu from Naruto manga/anime" as Clare's mind was connected to The Destroyer's and Rafaela's) 41. Clare, Deneve, and Helen VS Awakened Priscilla VS The Destroyer HegemonKhan 05:20, June 30, 2010 (UTC)